Moonlight Run
by TwilightIsMyInspiration888
Summary: Bella is broken and hurt after Edward leaves her in New Moon. Jacob heals her and finds himself in love with her. Summary sucks, but the story is much better! Pls read! Warning - contains excessive amount of Bela and Jacob! Team Jacob reccomended!
1. The Blacks

"Bella, the Blacks are coming over today at around 5. You alright with that? " asked Charlie. There was a game today of something I didn't care for but apparently, Billy and Charlie did.

"Sure." I replied. I didn't mind sitting through 2 hours of a pointless game. It was a distraction from…_him _at least. I spent most of my time doing things; it didn't help to have free time where my mind constantly lingered from distant memories to another. To add to that, it was the first day of the school's 3 week holiday, which, for me, was 3 weeks of nothing to do, leading to painful memories drifting back into my mind. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30. I sighed. Time always passed slowly nowadays for me. It was as if it was done on purpose, to torment me longer… Or maybe it was to do with the fact that I always wasn't…well, _happy _these days, so the minutes dragged on and on.

"I'm um, gonna go take a shower now. You mind?" I asked flatly, while trying to block the memories threatening to haunt my mind.

"Go ahead."

"Kay" I replied as I walked up the stairs to the bathroom I, unfortunately had to share with Charlie. I opened the door and looked around. Nothing had changed but the way I felt was completely different. Before, I was usually eager and excited when I came in here because I knew that the minute I finished my shower, outside there would be Edw-

I winced as the hole tore itself apart; cutting off my thought. It pained me to hear, or think of him at all. Like my heart had a huge, savage hole where our love used to be, that ripped apart whenever I thought of him. I took off my clothes and turned on the hot water. The water relaxed me slightly but not entirely. It was enough for the moment though.

After I finished showering, I towel dried my hair and put on a black shirt with some small fake gems here and there. It was a present from Alice and Rosalie along with other things from my disastrous 18th birthday. It didn't hurt as much to think about Alice and the other Cullens, sometimes I quite enjoyed sieving through my thick batch of memories with Alice, there were some pleasant memories that made me almost smile. I put on a pair of faded black jeans that Alice also gave me; she had strictly instructed that I match those two items together at least once.

"You'll turn heads with this. Not that you don't always but you'll look great!" she had told me when I took apart the wrappings and held the black shirt up, thanking her. I blow-dried my hair and looked in the mirror. I looked pale; unhealthy. But I was like that everyday now. I sighed and raked the comb through my tangled hair and felt that I looked fractionally better, now that the wild mess of hair was tamed into sleek waves. I tried to practice smiling for when they came but it felt weird, uneasy. My mouth couldn't stretch along my cheeks as it could before, I could only manage a faint hint of a smile. I sighed and gave up trying to be friendly; it was too much work for me.

'Let's get this over and done with.' I thought, gritting my teeth slightly. I left my hair as it was and headed downstairs.

"The Blacks aren't here yet Bella, no need to rush." Charlie called from the living room as he heard my quick steps down the stairs. He turned his head to see what I was wearing. He blinked and looked me up and down; it made me feel slightly uncomfortable but I controlled my expression as I usually did around him.

"Wow, you look…good Bella." he said; his eyes moved back to the television.

"Thanks." I replied, hearing for the first time how dead my voice sounded. I looked, and sounded like a zombie what with my pale and chalky complexion. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Bella, can you get it? I still have to order pizza for dinner." he said as he headed for the phone. I didn't reply and opened the door to find an eager Billy sitting in his wheelchair with Jacob behind him.

"Hey Bella." Billy said as he smiled at me. I tried my best to smile back.

"Hi Billy. Hi Jacob." I said with forced enthusiasm. I noticed that Jacob Black never looked away from me and I looked at him. He had grown _a lot. _He was taller then I remembered and seemed a bit more mature. I looked at him in eye and he did so as well. He smiled at me, looking younger as he did. I felt my mouth stretching along my cheeks and realised I was smiling. I was really smiling for the first time in a month.

"Come on in." I said, moving out of the way for Jacob to wheel Billy in.

"Hey Billy." Charlie called once they were in the house.

"Hey Charlie." replied Billy. Then, there were a few brief moments of those awkward silences that you feel on your first day of school, when you're stuck for things to say to the person next to you. Luckily, those moments didn't last for long as Jacob spoke.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time Bella."

"I haven't seen you for a long time as well. You grew like, what, 5 feet?"

Billy, Charlie and Jacob laughed and I felt that unfamiliar stretch along my cheeks again. Charlie saw me smile, with a some-what shocked and amazed look painted on his face but thankfully, he wiped it off quickly.

"Well, the game's about to begin. Come on and sit down guys." Charlie said as he looked at the TV screen.

The hours weren't that bad. It seemed that Jacob also had no particular interest in baseball, as it turned out to be, so we went upstairs to my room. As I opened the door for him to go in, I noticed for the first time how neat it was. It was as if nobody was living here. Jacob seemed to notice that as well, but decided not to comment.

'Sorry it's really cramped in here." I apologised to Jacob, seeing how much space he was taking up.

"'S alright." he replied.

"So…How's school?" I said, trying to make conversation. He laughed, looking younger as he did.

"Um, alright I guess." he said, laughing at the subject I had chosen. I laughed as well. The sound had a faint hint of hysteria that I hoped Jacob wouldn't notice. Then, I suddenly remembered something from the last time I met with Jacob.

"You still working on your car?"

"Um, I finished it a couple of days ago. You could come for a ride with me sometime if you want", his tone hopeful.

"Sure." I replied. I seemed to enjoy his company for some strange and unknown reason.

"You're really skinny." he said as he gently poked my ribs.

"You're really tall."

"Yeah, but seriously Bella. Are you like, anorexic?" he replied as his eyes gazed upon my bony arms. I rolled my eyes. I felt his eyes on my face again so I looked at him in return. I noticed that his eyes had a nice colour, sort of blackish brown and really clear and deep.

"Bella! Jacob! Come on down for dinner now!" Charlie yelled. We both got up from my bed and went downstairs. On the stairs, I tripped slightly and ended up tumbling down at the bottom of the step.

"Bella! You okay?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. Happens all the time."

"Here." He said as he held out his hand for me to hold. He smiled and I smiled back as I put my hand into his. He locked hands a bit tighter then necessary but I didn't mind. When we were at the dining room, I stumbled slightly but Jacob tightened his grip on me and kept me from falling.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. That's the second time in less then 2 minutes." he said, laughing.

"What are you, keeping count?" I asked him, laughing as well as we walked to the table where Charlie and Billy sat.

"Sort of."

I rolled my eyes and found that both Charlie and Billy's eyes were locked on our hands; entwined together. Jacob seemed to realise as well so he let go. Charlie gestured towards the seats at the table, motioning for us to sit down. We sat down next to each other, both with guilty looks on our faces. Billy and Charlie seemed to acknowledge our expressions.

"Sorry, well, it's just that I haven't seen Bella like this for quite a while, since…" Charlie said, trailing off at the end. I waited for the hole to rip itself up, but it didn't. I was relieved; I didn't want them to know how much pain I would be in.

Charlie split the large sized pizza between the four of us. We all talked as we ate and I smiled more then I ever did. Charlie noticed and tried not to look taken aback. I suppose it was a big difference from my normal morbid state. Time passed quickly, almost as fast as Jacob eating. He polished off a good half of the pizza, Charlie and Billy having 3 slices each and I had one and a half slices, Jacob finishing off the other half. Before I knew it, the Blacks had gone and I was in my bed, thinking about my time with Jacob today, falling asleep. But as happy as I was today, I still had that same nightmare.


	2. Self Conscious

I had that nightmare every night, sometimes shorter, sometimes longer. It was my 18th birthday…

"_Time your cut your cake Bella!" Alice announced. _

"_You guys got a cake? You guys don't even eat!" I argued._

"_Whatever." Alice replied as Carlisle handed me a knife. I took hold of it, took a deep breath and prepared to cut the cake. However, the knife slipped out of my and I caught it, by the sharp blade. I reflexively let go of the knife, letting it clang on the white carpet. My hand was instantly covered with crimson blood. _

"_Shoot." I said, when I remembered that I was in a house full of vampires. I looked around and saw thankfully, that they weren't thirsty. All except for one. I saw Edward tensed into his hunting crouch and his golden eyes turned midnight black with thirst, low snarls escaping through his teeth. Emmett and Jasper saw, and held him back; shouting at him, just before he lunged towards me, entirely consumed by thirst…_

That was usually when the screaming started. I shuddered away form the memory of his thirsty eyes, ready to tame his thirst with my blood. I lay awake for another few hours and got out of bed when I heard Charlie open his bedroom door, yawning loudly next door. After we both finished brushing our teeth and washing our faces, I made breakfast while Charlie answered a telephone call. I laid our breakfast on the table.

"Bella, Jacob asked if you can go down to La Push today. You up for it?" Charlie asked at breakfast while shoving toast and eggs in his mouth to get to work on time.

"Alright. Did he say what time?" I asked. I was eager to see Jacob again.

"11:00." He replied, putting his fork down on his plate; looking as if it was licked clean.

"Okay." I said while taking the dishes to the sink and began washing them.

"Well, I have to go to work now Bella." he said, getting out of his seat and headed to the door.

"Be careful. Bye Dad." I called to him, as he waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him. I sighed. I had another hour until it was time to go to La Push. Then, the phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" a familiar voice said.

"Jacob? Hi."

"Hey Bella. So, are you coming to La Push today?"

"Um, yeah. 11:00 right?" I asked.

"Yup. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you want to." I replied, remembering that Jacob had finished his car; he probably wanted to show it to me.

"Cool, so I'll be there at 11."

"Kay. Anything else?'

"Um, not really. Well, see you then."

"Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella." he said, and then he hung up. I decided to go take a shower to give me something to do in the next hour. When I finished showering, I looked through my closet, finding something to wear. I eventually chose a violet top paired with my jeans. I thought of Alice, and remembered how she would have scrutinised my 'plain-and-boring' outfit and how I would roll my eyes, not caring. I also sprayed my Unforgivable Woman perfume (from Renee as a present) on my shirt and jeans. I heard a honk outside, so I looked out my window and saw Jacob outside, leaning against his car and peering into the house. I practically ran downstairs and flung open the door.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted.

"Jacob!" I said as I walked towards his car. Then, suddenly my air supply was cut off as he pulled me in for a rib-crushing bear hug.

"Jacob-Can't-Breathe!" I managed to choke out.

"Right. Sorry." he said as he put me down on the ground. I took a deep breath, finally able to breathe once more. He laughed and opened the car door for me to get into. I got in and shut the door as he went to the driver's seat and got in. He started driving and put his arm over the back of my seat. I looked outside the window for a while; taking in the blur of trees and dirt outside. Then, we stopped outside a beach. We got out of the car and Jacob took my hand as we walked along the sandy shore.

"So…You been up to anything lately?" I asked, trying to make conversation again, as usual.

"Not really. What about you?"

"Naw."

Then, he started talking about his friends, Quil and Embry. I asked questions, truly curious and eager to know more about him and his friends. It was as if we hadn't spoken in a century and we were reunited once again and were eager to talk; find out about what happened while we were away. We laughed, smiled and talked a lot. We passed by a couple, and they were holding hands as we were, talking and laughing as we were. I realised that we also looked like a couple, what with our hands clasped together so tightly and our manner of talking; friendly and joking.

"Quil and Embry really want to meet you, you know." he said as he kicked a small rock to the side. The wind blew my hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Should we see them today?" I asked, supposing he was hinting that.

"If you want." he replied. In the end, we agreed to meet them today and Jacob called them and asked them to come down to La Push. They said okay and in a few minutes, we could see distant figures emerging from our left.

"Quil! Embry!" Jacob called, waving as he spoke. They saw us and ran towards us.

"Quil, Embry, this is Bella." Jacob introduced.

"Hey Bella. I'm Quil." he said, smiling.

"Hi Quil."

"I'm Embry. Well, you probably already figured that out though." He said, smiling as well.

"Hi Embry."

Then, they seemed to notice that our hands were locked together and exchanged glances. Jacob saw, let go of my hand and smacked them both on the back of their heads. Quil rubbed the back of his head and mouthed 'Ouch.' I fought back a laugh while watching them. They reminded me of brothers for some reason. I looked at Jacob and saw that he was a shade of red, from anger or embarrassment I don't know; but it had a weird but nice effect on his skin, making him look slightly vulnerable but defensive at the same time. I kind of liked it. Then Jacob realised I was looking at him and self-consciously asked "What?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." Then, the four of us began walking along the beach, talking as we did so. Unfortunately, being me, I tripped over a rock. Jacob, a second too late, reached out to pull me back, only grasping the air.

"Bella! Are you alright? Are you cut or anything?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine Jacob, no need to worry." I said, finding a bleeding cut on my leg. I tried to hide it by turning my leg to the opposite side to prevent Jacob from seeing and making a fuss, but he saw. He reached into his pocket and got out a Band-Aid. He removed the wrappings and stuck it carefully on my cut, his hand lingering ever so slightly on my leg. I looked at his face and saw that he was well…Beautiful.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

" 'S alright." he replied. For a moment or two, our gazes locked and it was as if the world was still. Then, we looked away, both blushing. Quil nudged Embry and they both fought back a laugh. Jacob saw and shot them a warning glance. Embry raised his eyebrows two times at Jacob, his eyes flashing.

"Alright. That's it. We're leaving." Jacob declared, taking hold of my hand and pulled me firmly but gently away.

"Bye Embry. Bye Quil." I called frantically before we went out of earshot.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said, still embarrassed.

"It's fine." I replied. Quil and Embry seemed fun but mischievous.

"What was it that you said you'd tell me later?" he asked curiously.

"Um…Do I have to tell you?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Kinda yeah."

Ugh. "Well, you know, um…"

"Keep going." He said, eager to know.

"You're kind of…Beautiful." I confessed, deeply embarrassed. He blushed and didn't say anything.

"You're beautiful as well." he said quietly after a while. I didn't reply but I blushed, as he had. We went on walking hand in hand along the beach. Then, we headed to Jacob's place, as he was complaining that he was starving.

When we got back to his house, it was empty and quiet because Billy had gone over to Harry Clearwater's place. I told Jacob that I would make him lunch and he stood by me in the kitchen, watching me work and occasionally sneaking a bit of food into his mouth. After Jacob finally felt full after 3 helpings, we went up to his room. His room was pretty tidy, just the odd shirt here and there. He took out his phone and took a picture of me quickly, as for me not to notice. I did.

"Hey!" I complained, taking out my phone as well. "What about we each take a picture of each other _properly_?"

"Alright. You first" he said, positioning his phone. I flipped my hair back and smiled. Jacob's finger pressed down and lifted back again. Then, I took a picture of him and we tried a couple of shots together, laughing at the failures. In the end, we ended up with around 50 photos of each other. I set a photo that had the both of us as my phone background and we exchanged phone numbers.

"Whoa! It's like, almost 6 o'clock now." I told him as I saw the time on my phone.

"You need to go back right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to cook for Charlie. Sorry. We could get together tomorrow though."

"Okay!" he agreed eagerly. "I'll send you back." We both headed to his car and he sent me back to Charlie's. I sighed, then got into the house and began to cook Charlie's dinner in the kitchen; waiting for the next day to come.


	3. Changes

Jacob's Point Of View.

"Um…Do I have to tell you?" Bella asked, blushing.

"Kinda yeah."

"Well, you know, um…"

"Keep going." I said, desperate to know.

"You're kind of…Beautiful." she said, looking embarrassed. I was speechless with joy, but I didn't let it show on my face. If only I could tell her how much I loved her; how much I wished that she would love me.

"You're beautiful as well." I managed to say, and I watched her face turn red. She looked so beautiful, a picture of perfection. Then, the hours passed like seconds and before I knew it, I watched Bella walk back to Charlie's. I sighed and drove back to my home, Billy was already there. I opened the door and put the keys on the table, thinking about the love of my life, wondering if she felt the same way. If Edward – I hissed the name even in my thoughts – hadn't left her, or even better, not come at all, there could be or would be a chance that she would love me. It was natural, easy. But he broke her heart; tore it out of her. It enraged me so much that I clenched my fists, eyes narrowing.

"Jake?" Billy asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"Well, you look a little bit weird." He replied. Then, suddenly, I exploded out of my skin and transformed into a wolf, growls erupting from my chest. My shredded clothes fluttered to the ground like confetti. I felt like I was ready to kill someone; rage and I glared around the house like there was a criminal inside. Billy looked so taken a-back that I stopped growling and started laughing. Only, it sounded weird, like a dog laughing. Then, I realised something. I was a wolf. I, Jacob Black, was a wolf. A wolf. Holy sh-

"Jake?" Billy asked again, interrupting my thought. I cocked my head to the side to show that I was listening.

"Jake, you've turned into a werewolf. Control your temper for a while, calm down." he instructed calmly. I followed, and soon turned back into my human, normal state. But, oddly, I started hearing a voice in my head, telling me about what I was, why I was, and what to do. Then, I felt sick, like I was about to throw up or faint. As I was listening to the voices in my head, everything turned black.

"Jake?" my father asked, bending down to shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes, disoriented, and found that I had collapsed on the floor.

"Jake, take a rest in your room." He said. I nodded and did so. I heard the voices in my head again and felt awful. Like I was in unbearable pain and there was no cure for it. I lay in my bed and groaned. How long would this last? Then, as if the voices could hear me, they answered 'Just a week.' WHAT?!? The voice in my head went on and on, and I soon recognised it. Sam. It was as if he was talking to me. 'Embry's changing as well. You can hear him as well.'

'Embry?' I tried, to see if _he_ could hear _me_.

'Jake?' a voice answered.

'Duh. This changing thing is like hell huh?'

'You got that right. One week? You've got to be kidding me. '

'Ugh. Great. I'm supposed to meet with Bella tomorrow. I guess I can't now, since I'm in the pit of hell.'

'It doesn't last forever Jacob.' Sam said. 'There are some things you guys need to know about being a werewolf.'

'Alright. Hit me.' Embry replied.

'Well, we turn into werewolves when we lose our temper. So, keep cool. Especially around humans. You see, when we phase, that's what it's called, and we could hurt our friends, family if they're standing too close.' Sam replied pain in his voice as he showed us his memory of phasing in front of Emily, scarring her face.

'Alright. Rule one, keep cool. Next?" I said.

''Well, this isn't a rule but it does happen sometimes. There's this thing called imprinting. You guys ever heard of it?'

Embry and I both shook our heads mentally.

'Well, it's like love at first sight, only much, much stronger. You have to see the girl you're meant for, then, it's like gravity moves. The world revolves around her. You become anything she needs you to be, be it a brother, guardian or soul mate. It's like you were made for each other and each other alone.'

'Sounds romantic.' Embry joked.

'By the way, Paul is also a werewolf. There is only one pack and so far, there's only Paul and us. There is one leader in the pack and so far, it's me, but now, Jacob is going to become leader.'

'WHAT?' I screamed mentally, horrified.

'Well, you do have the strongest blood relation to the last leader. You do have a choice though.' He replied.

'Uh-uh. No way am I being leader. You keep on being leader Sam. There is no way in hell that I'm going to be leader.'

'Maybe you should decide after you finish changing. Get some rest Jacob, Embry.' he said. Then, suddenly exhausted, I fell asleep.

6 days passed quickly, but the pain had not ceased. It hurt whenever I moved around, which was a pain (no pun intended) in the neck. I heard from Billy that Bella had been calling. I was eager to finish changing, so I could see Bella.

'Jacob, you can't see Bella. It puts her in danger, you could lose your temper as quick as that and she would end up like Emily is now.' Sam told me.

I thought of the image of Emily Sam had showed us, I shuddered and agreed. I wouldn't risk having Bella like that.

'The good news is that this is the final day of your changing. Stay away from your family and friends; go into a different room from them, because you're going to explode into a wolf again. You'll first feel rage, furious, then you'll explode.' Sam announced.

'Nice sentiment. Explode. Gosh, I'm looking forward to that again.' Embry said sarcastically. I laughed in my mind. Forever the clown, Embry. Then, I felt rage as Sam said. My eyes narrowed and I heard Sam telling me that it was happening. The room turned slightly red and I clenched my fist. Then, I 'exploded' and was snarling loudly.

'Try to calm down Jake.' Sam instructed. I tried to and after a few attempts, I changed back into my human state.

'Sam?'

'Yeah?'

'Do your clothes always, like, rip into shreds when you phase?' I asked, looking at the strips of my clothes on the floor.

'Yeah. We need to carry our clothes with us. Bare essential, like pants. By the way, never carry jeans. It really sucks. Sweatpants are a lot better. Come down to La Push. Embry's almost gonna explode.

'Alright.' I replied, putting on a new change of clothes. I headed downstairs and saw that Billy wasn't there. Must have gone to Harry's place again, I thought. I drove to La Push, and saw Sam and Paul waiting for me. They waved. I got out of my car and headed toward them. I realised that I was more…aware of things now. It was as if I was connected to the animals and forest. My sense of smell was also better now, sharper. My sight had improved as well, not miraculously, but better. I could hear Embry's footsteps behind me, heading towards us. Then, when he arrived, Sam and Paul told us about what it's like to be walking, moving in our wolf forms. Then, we all headed to the desert forest to test it out.

We hung our clothes on a tree and we all phased. It was easy for me, natural, but it was hard for Embry, Sam had to piss him off purposely in the end. I noticed that all of us looked different, Sam big and all black; Paul was dark grey and fierce, Embry was a sort of desert brown and slightly smaller then us. I was a reddish brown like my skin colour and I was as big as Sam.

'_Yeah, we all look different.' _Sam said.

'_Huh? How did you…?'_

'_When we're in our wolf forms, we can hear each other's thought, whether we want to or not.'_ Sam explained.

'_So, if you're thinking of something embarrassing, the whole pack will know about it if you're in wolf form?' _Embry asked.

'_Yeah. It sounds sucky but sometimes it comes in handy. Another thing you guys should know about is the speed. We run really fast. Give it a go.' _suggested Sam. So, we all started running, and it was incredible. The wind through our fur, the sense of freedom but yet some duty, was exhilarating.

'_Jacob, you still don't want to be leader?' _Sam asked.

'_No way. I'm never going to lead a pack. No way.' _I told him. Sam and Paul told us more about being a wolf, the growth spurt that was going to happen to me and Embry, what responsibilities we had, who our enemies were. Then, we all phased back, put on our clothes and headed to back to La Push. Then, my phone rang. It was Bella.

"Can I answer it?" I asked Sam. He nodded, 'Tell her that you can't see her though.' I pressed the answer button.

"Bella?'

"Jacob! Are you feeling better? Billy said you were ill for a week. Are you alright now?" she asked me, worry in her beautiful, honey-sweet voice.

"Yeah."

"Can I come over to see you now?" she asked. Sam heard her voice on the phone and shot me a warning glance.

"Um, no sorry Bella."

"Well, when can I come over? Tomorrow?"

"You can't come over Bella. I'm sorry. It's not safe."

"What? Why Jacob?" she replied, her voice hurt and worried. It made my heart ache to hear her like this. She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Bye Bella." I whispered into the phone.

"Wait, Jacob." She said, talking once more.

"Sorry." I said again and hung up, putting the phone back in my pocket.

"You're doing the right thing Jacob. Don't worry." Sam told me. I nodded and headed back home, my spirit miserable as Bella's pained voice ran over and over again in my head.

The day passed slowly, unbearably. Bella's voice and face was always carved into my mind. By the end of 2 days, I was in torture. I thought of how Emily looked, and Sam's words about it not being safe for Bella. That was the only thing that kept me from sprinting to Charlie's house and seeing Bella. The next morning, we all met up at La Push again. As Sam had said, Embry and I had grown. We talked like old friends, not like a leader and pack. We walked along the beach, then, I saw a brown-haired girl, wearing a dark green shirt and a familiar dark blue jeans, just a few metres in front of me. Bella.

"Bella!" I called. Sam shot a murderous glance at me but I ignored it. Then, the beautiful girl in front of me turned her head to the sound that had called her voice. When I saw her face, it was as if I had never seen light before, like I had been under a coma, and Bella had awakened me. Everything that had defined me before drifted away, and was replaced by the angel beauty in front of me, a masterpiece, magnificent and glorious.

"Jacob!" she called back, a smile stretching across her angelic face. I ran towards her, despite Sam's hand trying to hold me back, and held her tight against me in a hug. I felt like I would never let go. My face was close to hers, my mouth close to her forehead, and I was tempted to kiss her. A shiver of happiness; contentment ran through my spine. I heard the rest of the pack coming up behind me.

"Jacob!" Sam growled, his fists clenched tight.

"Remember what you said about imprinting?" I said, my tone implying something. Bella looked at me, her beautiful face confused. I felt as if I were gazing at a beam of hope, as if she was she was the whole universe before me. Sam's face was surprised, along with Embry's and Paul's.

"You've…imprinted on her?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"What's imprinting?" Bella asked, her face still confused. The four of us began telling her what we were, what imprinting was and basically, everything else. She seemed pretty calm about it and when I asked her, she said she was used to weird. Right.

We spent the rest of the day together, as I ditched Sam, Paul and Embry. We laughed and talked as usual, now and then I caught her looking at me sort of …intensely and when I asked her, she shook her head and blushed. Then, I reached out and took hold of her hand, binding it to mine. I looked at her, and she looked back, and we both knew that our holding hands had a new, different significance now. We carried on walking, not really talking. I felt like there was an electrical current running through my veins when she walked closer to me. I looked at her face and took in all the details of her features. Her eyes were a deep, clear chocolate brown, framed with long, curling eyelashes. I felt weird as I looked at her mouth, like I wanted to move closer to her. To kiss her. I controlled that urge and tried to keep my breathing even as I _imagined_ kissing her, my hands on her delicate face, my lips moving with hers…Then, Bella's phone rang.

"Sorry Jake." She said, then she answered it. "Hello? Ch-Dad? What is it?" Then, there was a faint noise of someone talking on her phone.

"No power in the house? None at all? Why don't you call the electrician or something? He's busy? Well that sucks. At least it's just for a night or two."

Then, an idea occurred to me. She and Charlie could stay at our place. Billy wouldn't mind, I was sure.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said, covering the phone to stop Charlie from hearing.

"You and Charlie can stay at our place tonight."

"Jake, that's too much. I really don't want to bother you and Billy."

"Bella, seriously, it's fine. Ask Charlie if he's fine with it."

"Jake, it's seriously too much."

"If you don't ask Charlie, I'll ask him for you."

"Fine, I'll ask." She replied, asking Charlie if he wanted to. Charlie also seemed to agree with her, but in the end he agreed as the water supply was also evidently down.

"Alright, you win. We're staying at your place tonight." She said, sighing.

"Do you want to go back to your place and get a change of clothes first?" I asked.

"Um, kinda yeah." She replied. We headed to my house and got into my car and drove to Charlie's. I stayed outside, leaning against the car. Bella was going to be in my house tonight. Maybe in the same room. The thought of that quickened my pulse. She came out with a small backpack in hand. It matched her outfit. We drove to my place, talking and laughing as we usually did. I opened the door for her and shut it as she got out. The wind blew in her direction, swirling past me and I detected a hint of perfume. It was like Unforgivable Woman, I guessed; Rachel used that. It was nicer on Bella though; sweeter. We went to my room after greeting and explaining to Billy why she was here. I glanced at the clock, it was 8:30. Charlie would be here soon.

Bella was going to be sleeping in my bed while I slept on the couch in my room. Billy was going to sleep in his room and Charlie on the living room couch. If the thought of having her in the same house as me quicken my pulse, the thought of her in the same _room _as me speeded it up rapidly; almost unhealthily. Bella had gone to take a shower so, it was just me and Billy.

"Jake?" he asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you, um…Imprinted on Bella?"

Damn. How did he know? "Is it that obvious?" I asked, embarrassed.

"A little bit yeah. You look at her like she's the grand prize or something. It's not that easy to miss." Well, she sort of was, to me.

"Just don't you know…" he said, trailing off and I knew what he meant. I turned crimson, wishing a hole would open up and swallow me.

"Dad!"

"I know you've imprinted but…" he sighed, "Just tell me that you'll be responsible."

"Sure, sure." Then, Charlie arrived, ringing the doorbell. Bella also had finished showering, coming out of the bathroom, steam following behind her as she opened the door. She was wearing a white shirt and black shorts; her lips a seductive red against her pale skin. She looked gorgeous. Then, after Charlie and Billy had finished chatting, I went and changed into my normal vest-and-boxers pyjamas. Charlie changed into his nightwear and so did Billy. We all began to go to our assigned rooms, but Charlie said that he wanted to talk to Bella first so Billy and I went first. Outside, I could hear Charlie mumbling something about 'Jacob' and 'responsibility', mixed with 'just friends' from Bella. I had a pretty good idea what they were talking about. I felt Bella's embarrassment; I had to cope with a much shorter version of that lecture. In the end, Bella came into the room, a breath-taking shade of pink painted in her cheeks.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded, I gestured towards the bed for her to get into as I climbed onto the sofa. Billy and Charlie came in to say goodnight and then left. I lied awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the girl I loved. I had imprinted on her, and I was probably the happiest werewolf alive.


	4. Night

Bella POV

I turned my head to the side, to find Jacob staring at the ceiling. Then, he turned his head to face me; the couch he was lying on wasn't too far from me in his small room. He looked at me like I was a masterpiece, a work of art. It made no sense at all. However, I knew someone else, glorious and immortal, who had also looked at me like that. The hole ripped itself apart, wider then ever, and I turned to the side to stop Jacob from seeing as my hands clutched at my sides, trying to keep myself in one piece, gasping. Jacob heard and was at my side in an instant, kneeling beside me.

"Bella. What's wrong?" his face full of worry. I shook my head but still didn't face him. The hole was still too strong and I could feel all the pain painted on my face, in my eyes. I didn't need him to see that. However, he turned my face to the side, and saw.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked desperately, his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and tried to control my expression. The pain ceased slightly at his touch, but not entirely. It took a while for the hole to tame itself, and when I finally released my hands from my sides, finally able to breathe, relief washed over Jacob's face.

"Try to sleep Bella, honey." He said his voice soothing, like a lullaby. Exhausted from the pain, I did so and had my nightmare again…

"_Edward!" Jasper shouted, as he and Emmett desperately held him back from attacking me. I was frozen with shock, and Esme, Rosalie and Alice had gone out of the room, unable to cope with the pungent scent of my blood in the same room as them. Carlisle went to get his medical bag to treat my bleeding hand._

"_Edward, you love the girl you're trying to kill! Listen to us!" Emmett hissed, grunting slightly as Edward tried to lunge forward, but Emmett held him back. My eyes met Edward's, mine with a pool of fear in them, and his were midnight black, thirsty and longing for my blood…_

The screaming started and I pulled the pillow to my face, trying to muffle the blood-curdling sound, as not to wake Jacob. He did anyway.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he whispered frantically, waking up at the sound of my scream. I couldn't control the screaming, even though it was my own voice. He rubbed my shoulders, trying to soothe me, as my screaming quietened.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to help.

"Nightmare." I replied, gasping slightly from my dream.

"What was it about?" I didn't reply, but I looked at him, pain in my eyes and he understood. He knew how I had felt about… _him_. He continued rubbing my shoulders, afraid that I would start screaming again. His warm touch always soothed me slightly, and soon, I was breathing normally.

"Does it happen every night?" he murmured in my ear. I nodded, shuddering slightly. He held me tighter against him, for two reasons now. I kind of liked his touch, and I closed my eyes in contentment. Then, with it so still and quiet, we heard footsteps coming towards Jake's room. He hurriedly tore himself apart from me, and flung himself on the couch, and pretended to be asleep. I curled up on my side, the way I always slept and pretended to be asleep as well, keeping my breathing slow and even. The door creaked open, letting a yellow beam of light in. It was Charlie. He entered the room, checking in on us, to make sure I was alright or to be sure that we weren't up to anything we shouldn't be, which ever one I don't know. After what seemed like a eternity, he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Jacob seemed to really have fallen asleep and was sleep talking softly. I looked at his face, and he seemed a lot younger, like he really was sixteen, despite his enormous size.

"Bella..." he said softly. A chill ran through my spine. He said my name as if I was the most important in the world, more essential then oxygen.

"I…………..love you…" he mumbled, trailing off at the end. I felt a warmth inside me, which I hadn't felt in a month and a bit. Even though I knew he had imprinted on me, it was as if realising for the first time how much he loved me. And I loved him back. I loved him more then I had loved Edward, as impossible as that might sound. I carried on looking at his face for the remaining few hours of the night, not needing sleep if I had him.

When Jake had finally woken, I was sitting on the bed, looking at him. His eyes met mine when they opened. He seemed to like the idea that I was the first thing that he saw in the morning, and he smiled. I smiled back, and felt that rush of warmth flooding my body and soul once again. Then, Charlie opened the door, behind Billy and they had come to see if we had awakened. After we all brushed our teeth and had finished breakfast, Jake and I headed down to La Push. We saw Sam, Embry and Paul, and they asked us to go to Emily's with them and we agreed. I thought she was pretty, even with the trio of scars marred on her face and arm. She cooked a meal that could have lasted for days, but was scarfed down in minutes by the boys. Emily and I had a muffin each, watching our loved wolves that had imprinted on us. After they had finished eating, I helped Emily wash the dishes and we talked as we did so. I found that I quite like her, she was friendly. Jacob teased us for a while, saying that they would be there for eternity if we didn't hurry up, so we willingly sprayed him with soapy, dishwashing water. When we had finished washing the dishes, we all gathered in the living room and chatted. Emily sat next to Sam, and I sat next to Jake. We talked for so long about positively, everything and anything, that we all had lost track of time. It was 6 o'clock and Billy had called Jake to tell us both to come back. We both said goodbye to our friends and left to his home, hand in hand. We came to his house and saw Billy and Charlie both sitting in the living room, chatting. Then, Charlie's stomach rumbled and I started to make dinner, Jake watching me, Charlie standing at the kitchen door along with Billy, both watching Jake and I. I tried to ignore my audience and concentrated on making dinner. Charlie said that he had booked the electrician for the day after tomorrow, the earliest he could get. Jake, despite having an enormous lunch, ate twice as much as Charlie and Billy. I had about 5 forkfuls of the spaghetti I made, Jake finishing my leftovers, complaining that he was starving. I noticed that his hand brushed against mine when he handed me the dishes for me to wash, and him to dry and put back into the cupboard. I was thankful that Charlie had gone back home to get another change of clothes, otherwise if he saw that Jake's hands often lingered on mine, there would be another brief lecture about responsibility. By the time Charlie came back, Jake and I had finished doing the dishes and we all had finished showering.

After a good half hour of Charlie and Billy talking about baseball and work, we all said goodnight and headed to our rooms, well, living room couch for Charlie. Jake wheeled Billy to his room, then joined me in his room. Suddenly, he grabbed me for a bear hug. His body felt good against mine, and I would have happily allowed him to keep my prisoner in the chains of his arms, however, I couldn't breathe and had to tell him that so that he would let go of me, allowing my lungs to inhale and exhale again. His hands, as usual, lingered on me. I noticed that whenever he did so, his breathing quickened slightly and my pulse raced. Then, he lay on the couch, and I climbed into the bed, and we both stared at the ceiling. It was so quiet that me ears rang. I occasionally turned my head and faced him, looking at his face. I found myself finding him…Well, attractive. I had felt this way with Ed-. The hole cut off my thought, but not very wide this time, the pain light and brief this time. That was a change, I thought dryly. I also saw that Jake looked squashed in the small couch.

"Jake, you look cramped. Why don't you come up here?" I asked, turning my body to the side so that I was facing him.

"Naw, I'm fine." He replied, still staring at the ceiling. I saw, with the help of the moonlight, that his face turned a shade darker. Hmm. Maybe I had given him the wrong impression….

"Jake, half your body is like, off the couch."

"I'd only cramp you."

"I'd be fine."

"Well, I'll only come up if you admit it." He said, turning to the side to face me as well.

"Admit what?"

"That you want me to come up there, for a different reason." He replied, his tone slightly taunting.

I scoffed slightly and told him, "The only reason I want you to come up here is because you're cramped on that couch and that I feel guilty for taking your bed."

"It's alright, I don't mind." He replied, still teasing. He lay back on his back and closed his eyes, waiting for me to say that I loved him and that I wanted him to come on the bed with me. I went on looking at him, debating whether I should tell him my feelings about him. Well, he had imprinted on me and _he _admitted that he loved me, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell him, it felt like I was betraying the other one. Then, I heard Charlie's footsteps outside again, and pretended to be asleep again, as he checked in on the both of us again. When he went out and headed down back to the couch he slept on, I still didn't say I loved him.

"Jake? Are you asleep?' I asked quietly.

"No. But I'm waiting." He said, his tone still taunting. I rolled my eyes. That was so Jake. We were both quiet for a long time.

I sat up in the bed after around half a hour, still not wanting to say anything. He remained silent as well. After a while, he started snoring gently, stopping every now and then. I got up and knelt beside him like he had done to me last night. My eyes looked over and over his face, until I had his features almost memorised. When my eyes glanced at his mouth, I felt that flood of warmth take over me again. I leant closer to him. He remained still and silent, not snoring anymore. I wondered if he was just faking sleep, to get me to whisper that I loved him, because I would think that he wasn't listening. I leant my face down to his, hesitant and unsure for a moment. Then, I kissed him on the lips, an electric current running through my body and soul, the feeling of rightness and fate in my soul. He kissed me back for a while, then I lent back, he was smiling.

"Well, that took you long enough." He said, still smiling. I smiled back, laughing under my breath. Then, he got up, carried me in his arms, and laid me down on the bed.

"Remember our deal?" I asked. He smiled, shaking his head, as he lay in the bed next to me. His hand brushed against mine, sending a chill down my spine.

"You're freezing Bells." he told me, turning me so that my back was towards him. Then, his body pressed against my back, warm and soft. He lay like that for a while, warming me.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded. I could feel his heartbeat and breathing quickening. Then, his arms wrapped around my torso, and my breathing became uneven as well. He pulled me tighter against him, and my pulse raced again. Then, with one arm still wrapped around my waist, his other hand slowly began to travel along my torso; gentle and slow. My eyes rolled back into my head a little, and I closed them in bliss, taking a ragged breath. His hand became more desperate as it continued its journey, travelling along my waist now. Then, it turned back to my torso, slipping underneath my shirt, and it continued to caress me. I was in heaven and I wondered if he was too. Then, his arms tightened again around me again, and he took another ragged breath, and he pressed his cheek against mine, his eyes closed in satisfaction as well.

"Jake?" I said softly, eyes still closed.

"Yeah honey?" he whispered, as his hand started to caress my skin again. His hand felt nice against my icy skin.

"I love you." I whispered back, melting internally underneath his touch.

"I know." He whispered in my ear. Then, I turned around and kissed him again. He kissed me back, as enthusiastic as I was, his arms tightening around me. My arms reached out and entwined behind his neck, clutching him closer to me. The usual feel of belonging and warmth came flooding back me, and I became more and more addicted to it. After a while, I broke away, gasping for air. He was also breathless and gasping for air as well. When we both had replenished our oxygen supply, he kissed me desperately, like we only had moments left together; I eagerly kissed him back. Then, he rolled to the side so that I was on top of him, giving me time to protest if I didn't want him to do so. His hands clutched frantically at my skin, and bowed my body towards him. He rolled again so that he was on top of me, and he took his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. Then, his hands rolled up my shirt so that my torso was bare. His warm body felt good on mine. A shiver ran through my spine, and he felt it, since his arms were wrapped around me. He laughed quietly and began kissing me again.

"Screw responsibility." he murmured in my ear, his voice husky.


	5. Pale

Jacob POV

"Jake, you look cramped. Why don't you come up here?", she asked, turning to face me.

"Naw, I'm fine." I replied, my already dark skin turning a shade darker. The thought of being in the same bed as her had my heart racing.

"Jake, half your body is like, off the couch."

"I'd only cramp you." I replied, and that was true. Bella compared to me was like a mouse next to a lion.

"I'd be fine." She seemed to want me up there. Hmm…

"Well, I'll only come up if you admit it." I said, turning to the side.

"Admit what?"

"That you want me to come up there for a different reason." I said. That wasn't entirely true; I wanted to go up there not because I was cramped but because I would be able to be in the same bed as her…

"The only reason I want you to come up here is because you're cramped on that couch and that I feel guilty for taking your bed."

"It's alright, I don't mind." I teased, waiting for her to admit it; lying back down. Then Charlie came and we both pretended to be asleep. I tried to resist the urge to leap into the bed with her and well…………..kiss her.

"Jake, are you asleep?" she asked quietly, her voice like music in the silence.

"No. But I'm waiting." I replied, as we both lay still. Then, I heard her sit up in the bed. After a while, I tried fake snoring, the way I always did. Then, she got up and knelt beside me. I tried to keep my breathing even and stop from reaching out to her and holding her tightly against my chest. I felt her gaze on my face, and she leant towards me slightly. She hesitated for a moment, and I became desperate to kiss her. Then, she pressed her lips against mine, kissing me, and I kissed her back. She lent back and I opened my eyes and smiled.

"That took you long enough." I complained, as I watched her smile. She looked simply breath-taking. Then, I got up and carried her in my arms, putting her back down on the bed.

"Remember our deal?" She said, smiling. I smiled, shaking my head; that was so Bella and I lay next to her. My hand 'accidentally' brushed against and they were like ice.

"You're freezing Bells." I said, turning her light body over so that her back was to me. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression, if I turned her body to face me. I lay against her, trying to defreeze her, liking the feel of her body against mine.

"Better?" I asked, and she nodded. Then, the urge to touch her was unbearable. My breathing quickened as my arms went around her torso, and I heard her breathe quicker as well. I pulled her tight against me, giving her time to resist if she didn't want me to do so. She didn't seem to mind, so I began to caress her, slowly, enjoying the moment. I watched her face, and she seemed to close her eyes in pleasure, taking a ragged breath. I became more desperate, feeling along her waist now, my hand fitting into their delicate curve. My hand went under her shirt, and continued caressing her, a chill running through my spine in pleasure. I took another ragged breath, tightening my grip around her, wishing I could keep her here, beside me forever. I pressed my cheek against hers, it was soft and smooth; my eyes closed like hers.

"Jake?" she asked, her voice like silk.

"Yeah honey?" I whispered, my hands starting their journey once again.

"I love you." She whispered back, her silk voice incredibly seductive.

"I know."

Then, she turned around, and kissed me again. It felt right, like we were made for each other, a natural path. I kissed her back, and she locked her arms behind my neck. When she broke away, gasping for air, I found that I was breathless too. I kissed her when I had enough oxygen, rolling to the side so that she was on top of me. I pulled her closer to me frantically, and then rolled again so I was on top of her. Her legs made a wide V shape that I fit into. I took off my shirt, dropping it to the floor, kissing her again. I rolled up her shirt slightly, and I pressed my bare torso against hers. I felt a shiver run through her spine, and I laughed under my breath. Man, was I glad that she had asked me to join her. Suddenly, I heard my dad's voice in my head, running over the brief lecture about something. Responsibility. Ugh.

"Screw responsibility." I murmured in her ear.

The night was blissful, but we had to wake earlier to clean up the room; pick up our clothes etc…After we finished doing so, we went downstairs to find Billy and Charlie talking quietly in the living room as not to wake us.

"You guys are up early." Billy said. I shrugged. "There was quite a bit of ruckus in your room last night. Was everything alright?"

Crap. "Um, Bella had a nightmare last night." I improvised; hoping he wouldn't ask what is was about. Billy asked if we could go buy groceries, so Bella and I said alright. We stopped by her place first, to get a change of clothes for her. When she went out of her house, she was wearing a white halter top, black leather jacket on top, paired with a pair of faded grey jeans. She looked like a movie star. When she came within my reach, I pulled her gently against me and kissed her. She kissed me back for a while, and it was like the whole world was still, the only thing that mattered was her. After I could bear to let her go, we drove to the supermarket and put all the groceries Billy needed into the trolley. When Bella went to the washroom, I saw an offer on roses and picked one for her. By the time she came back, I was leaning against the counter, bags in hand. She offered to help me carry some groceries, but I shook my head.

"This is for you." I said, handing her the rose. She turned a shade of red, slightly lighter then the rose.

"Aww thanks Jake!"

I leant forward and kissed her forehead, and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. When we got back home, we unpacked the groceries, and Bella made lunch. Billy had gone to Harry Clearwater's place, so I kissed Bella, and she kissed me back. I noticed that Bella hardly ate anything, and when I asked, she said she wasn't hungry. After I had finished eating, I helped her dry the dishes, as she washed them. Occasionally, when my hands were free, they wrapped around Bella's waist, and I felt a shiver run through her every time I did so. Then, we headed to La Push, sitting on a log and talking. We talked about our ambitions in life, and mostly each other. She admitted once again that she found me attractive, and I asked her why. She replied, "Well, your eyes are like, really clear and deep… your skin is a pretty colour, your hair matches your look, you know, rugged. And, I think you have a beautiful soul.", turning crimson. I put my shoulder around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. She was so tiny, delicate. And mine. I supposed that we looked like a perfect couple, the way we were positioned. I sometimes wondered if Bella still loved Edward. Sometimes, I saw a flash of pain in her eyes whenever the Cullen's, particularly Edward, were brought up in conversation. When the sun started setting, we headed back to my place, and I noticed Bella had got a shade paler, close to green.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She replied, but I detected a hint of a lie in her voice.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah." She lied, as her face turned a shade paler.

"Bells." I said disapprovingly. I needed to know what was bugging her so I could think whether to take her to the doctor's.

"Well, I do feel a little nauseated but it'll pass, I think." She admitted.

I drove faster, wanting to get back, so that she would feel better, but the speed seemed to make her feel worse, so I slowed back down. When we eventually got back, I found that the tire needed to be changed, so Bella got out of the car, saying that she felt better. I didn't believe her a tiny bit. She was even paler. I debated whether I should change the tire now, or later, but Bella said that I should do it now, otherwise I would forget later. I reluctantly agreed, and tried to hurry. When I slipped underneath the car, I head Bella groan slightly. I tried to hurry, when I finished changing the tire in 2 minutes, I saw Bella was an unhealthy shade of green, swaying to the side.

"Bella?" I asked, to see if she could respond. Then, she collapsed onto the ground, pale and limp. I went and carried her in my arms to the living room. I laid her on the couch, holding her hand. When she finally awoke about 3 minutes later, I asked her if she wanted to see the doctor. She shook her head, too dizzy to speak. I poured her a glass of water, and she obediently sipped it.

Then, a flash of knowledge came into her eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Bells, what is it honey?" I asked, not bearing to see her like this. She shook her head, and replied "I'll tell you later." I was about to ask why, then I heard the door unlock and open. It was Billy and Charlie. Bella tried not to look to sick, pinching her cheeks, trying to get some colour back into them, sitting up. She tried not to face Billy and Charlie too much, but not so much less that they would notice. After she made dinner, eating little, as usual, she said that she needed to go to the pharmacy to buy something. When Charlie asked what, Bella replied 'Sanitary pads.' Charlie turned a shade of red and cringed, and so did Billy. I tried not to laugh at them. I drove Bella to the pharmacy, planning to follow her, to see if she really was buying pads, but she said that I should watch the car. I agreed, suspicious. I watched her go in the pharmacy, and buy a box of something. When she went out and I asked what she had really bought, she simply shook her head. When we got back home, Billy and Charlie had already finished showering. Bella went to shower first, and we all waited in the living room. Billy and Charlie decided to hit the sack earlier, Billy going to his room, and Charlie to the living room couch. When they both were in their rooms, I ran to the bathroom that Bella was in, and nearly threw the door off its hinges.

"Bella, is anything the matter?" I asked worriedly, as soon as the door was securely shut. Bella jumped a little, covering herself with the shower curtain.

"Nothing I didn't see last night Bells, no need to hide. Can you please answer my question? You've been looking ill all day."

She took a deep breath, and replied, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"I don't think it's the right time now." She replied, washing off the conditioner in her hair. I looked around the bathroom, looking for clues as to what was wrong with her, finding nothing. When she finished showering, she put on her pyjamas, a shirt and a pair of black shorts, she looked slightly better. We walked to my room, my hand around her shoulder, afraid she would faint again. When we entered the room, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. Then, last night repeated itself.

In the morning I was partially awake, and partially asleep. Bella was next to me, my arm around her side, over the thick duvet. I felt her stiffen suddenly, and cower back. I woke up, and did exactly the same. Charlie and Billy were both standing beside the bed, arms folded across their chest.

"Both of you, get dressed and then the living room." Charlie said strictly. They both left the room for us to do so.

"We're screwed." I murmured, putting on my shorts and vest. Bella nodded, slipping her shirt on. Then, we both headed downstairs, and prepared to face the wrath of our dads. Billy was slightly cool about it, he knew how strongly I felt about Bella. Charlie however, was going nuts. He and Bella went upstairs to talk about it. Shout seems more like it. Charlie was screaming his lungs out at her, and Bella was mumbling things like 'Yes Dad', 'No Dad' and 'Never again Dad.' Then Charlie said something about smart-aleck. Then, Bella replied something quietly, as if he wasn't meant to hear. Then, a sort of hitting sound followed that, and a sort of tumbling sound. I went to see what happened. I saw Bella on the bottom of the flight of stairs, back towards me.

"Bella!" I cried, turning her body towards me, to see if she was injured. She closed her eyes, her mouth tightly sealed shut, red seeping out slightly. I ran and got her a thick wad of Kleenex, and she pressed it to her mouth, blood dripping onto it. Oh. My. God.


	6. Oh my God

Bella's POV

"Bells, what is it honey?" Jake asked me, pain in his voice. I saw a shadow outside the door shook my head and told him I'd tell him later. I sat up, then felt the coldness on my face. I tried pinching them to get their normal colour back, then greeted Charlie and Billy, and begun making dinner. I tried to keep my mind off things, and concentrated on making dinner. When dinner was eaten by Charlie, Billy and Jake, I asked if I could go to the pharmacy to buy something.

"What do you need to buy?" he asked, probably suspicious. Crap.

"Sanitary pads." I lied with all my might. I needed to buy the opposite of those. Jake drove me there, wanting to see what was with me, and wanting to follow me.

"You should go watch the car. You put so much effort into it." I told him, hoping it would sway him, and it did. I opened the door into the shop, and began looking for a box of pregnancy tests. I finally found one, and I looked out the blinded window to see that a figure leaning against a car was watching me. Thank God for the blinds; I didn't need Jake to know anything at the moment. I paid for it, and stuffed the box in my pocket, and went outside. When Jake questioned me about what I bought, I shook my head. When we got back, I went to shower first. When I secured the door close, I got out the box, and tried it. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. Five times. All the same little plus sign. That was impossible! I just lost my virginity yesterday! I examined myself in the mirror, and saw a little bump in the middle of my torso. Oh. My. God. This isn't supposed to happen. My body must have some other disease, with all the signs of pregnancy. That had to be it. It _had _to be. Deep down though, I knew that I really was pregnant, and I tried to accept that. Charlie however, would have a seizure if he knew. Then, I felt a little nudge inside me that changed me completely. Now, the world evolved around two things. Jake, and our child. I quickly disposed of the evidence, hiding it in my clothes on the floor, starting to shower. Then, after a while I heard a flurry of footsteps outside, and the door flung open.

"Bella, is anything the matter?", an agitated Jake asked me. I jumped a little, startled, and I tried to hide my torso with the shower curtain, afraid for him to know.

"Nothing I didn't see last night Bells, no need to hide. Can you please answer my question? You've been looking ill all day."

Hopefully he didn't see, or feel my nudger yesterday. I shook my head and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

'I don't think it's the right time now.", and it wasn't. Charlie, Jake and Billy in the same house while I told him. Not a good idea. Jake began scanning the rooms for hints about what was wrong with me, but found none. I was thankful that he didn't look in my short's pocket, he would probably freak out. When I finished showering, sucking in my stomach all the time, I put on my pyjamas, and felt slightly better. We walked to his room, his hand around my shoulder, I think to keep me from collapsing again. When he closed the door, he kissed me, and I kissed him back, hoping to distract him from my 'sickness'. Then, he pulled me down onto the bed, and I had no protests.

The next morning, I awoke from heaven to see a close-to-furious Charlie, and a disapproving Billy next to the bed and I went down to hell. I stiffened and cowered back. Jake woke and did the same thing as well.

"Both of you, get dressed and then the living room." Charlie instructed, turning into Chief Swan. They left the room, and we did so.

"We're screwed." Jake said, and I nodded. We both put on our clothes, trying to hide the bump on my torso as I did so. When we went downstairs, Charlie wanted to talk to me in private, and he practically pulled me upstairs.

"What were you thinking Bella? I thought you were more responsible then this!" he spat, his face turning a shade redder.

"Sorry." I muttered, not really caring.

"Do you realise you could have got pregnant?"

I already was. "Yes Dad, I'm sorry."

"Tell me that you'll be more responsible." He said, his voice quieter.

"Yes Dad."

"Don't do it again Bella. I mean, I know you're an adult, but you're still young."

"Yes Dad, never again Dad."

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked, his voice louder.

"No- I mean yes Dad." I corrected. That got him.

"Bella!"

"What now bitch?" I muttered, just a little too loudly. Everything happened quickly. Before I knew it, I was flung to the bottom of the stairs, my cheek burning, and a familiar liquid threatening to overflow.

"Bella!" Jake cried, turning me to face him. I held back the blood in my mouth as much as I could, feeling it stain my lip, then Jake got me a wad of Kleenex, and I put it against my mouth, letting the blood empty. All I could think about was my baby, wondering if he, or she was alright, then as if to assure me, it nudged me. I was washed over with relief, then I felt something shaking violently beside me. Jake. He looked like he was about to murder Charlie, then I remembered that he could turn into a werewolf. Not a good idea in front of Charlie.

"Jake. Calm." I pleaded softly, putting my hand to his face. He put some effort into it, and soon, he had stopped shaking, and Billy was asking me if I was alright. I nodded, not trusting my voice. My cheek still hurted but that didn't matter. The baby seemed fine as well, and that was the most important thing.

"I'm sorry Bella." Charlie muttered, sounding sincere.

"It's fine." I replied. I saw Jacob clench his fist, like he was trying not to hit Charlie. Then, Charlie's phone rang; the electrician had arrived at his house. He was going back, Jake sending me as well. I gathered my things, then said goodbye to Billy, then got in Jake's car. Thankfully, Charlie was driving his cruiser.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong with you?" Jake pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong with me." I replied, not over empathising the word 'wrong' to be truthful to Jake.

"Bells." He said disapprovingly. I looked down at the floor mat.

"Please Bella." He said once again, and I shook my head again.

"I'll tell you soon though." I assured, and I had to. The baby was growing fast, I suspected.

"Alright." He agreed, and pulled over at Charlie's house. The baby nudged me again, and I put my hand to it instinctively, then removed it. When I got out of the car, after a while, I heard Jake yell "Bells, your bag!" I went back, and got my bag from him. For a while, we looked into each other's eyes, and he kissed me. I locked my arms behind his neck, and he pulled me closer to him. Then, we heard a honk behind us. We both turned our heads, still entwined together to see Charlie in his cruiser.

"Hands off my daughter Jacob!" Charlie teasingly yelled, and Jake laughed.

"I'll try." He replied, then kissed me again, and I kissed him back. Then, Charlie and I went into the house and the electrician began his work. I went up to my room, and sat down on the bed. The baby nudged me again, and this time, I kept my hand on it. School started tomorrow, and I had so much on my mind. The rest of the day passed slowly, and it was slightly agonising, trying to be normal, after Charlie had hit me. When nightfall finally came and I was in bed, I was dreading tomorrow.

"So, do you wanna get together like, on Friday?" Mike asked hopefully.

"I can't, sorry. I'm grounded by Charlie." I apologised, thankful that Charlie had grounded me. I didn't particularly relish the thought of being with Mike. There was only one boy that I needed to see, and he was being under house arrest as well.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow." He replied, nodded, and walked to his car. I sighed, and got inside my truck. Jacob hadn't called, or texted. Maybe his phone was confiscated, but I didn't want to tell him by phone. I needed to do it in person. I sometimes found my self settling into my old, morbid state that I was when the other one left me. Now that Jake was gone, it hurt to think about him, and I still loved _him _slightly so that made everything twice as hard. When Jake was gone, it reminded me of abandonment as well, even though I knew it wasn't. I found a text on my phone, from Charlie, saying that he wouldn't come home today; there was a 'crisis' at work. I went home, did my homework and the normal things. It was hard to concentrate, when my thought kept wandering to Jake and the baby. Occasionally, the baby nudged me, and I kept a hand on my torso. The baby had slightly gotten bigger, and I had to wear loose or fitting clothes now, to be extra safe. I ate dinner, for the baby's sake. After I washed the dishes, I went to shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed, not sure of what to do. If I wanted to keep the child, Charlie would know. If I didn't, well, I wasn't sure if I could handle the pain of getting rid of this child. Already, I had grown attached to it. I lay down on the bed, and tried to sleep. After an hour or so, I was desperate to see Jacob. He also had to know about this. After all, he was the father! Why does this have to happen? Slowly, I began to fall asleep, my mind drifting away from all the confusing and strange things in life…

"_Jacob?" I asked, wandering around. I seemed to be in La Push beach, walking along the shore. There was no reply from anyone. Anything. I looked around, and the beach was deserted. I began to worry, wondering if anything had happened to Jacob. _

"_Jake?" I asked, raising my voice, frantic. Then, I turned my head to the left and saw a bleeding wolf, that I instinctively recognised as Jake. I gasped, and cried over the wolf. I sensed I was not alone, so I turned my head, to find a perfectly still, immortal vampire leaned into a hunting crouch, ready to consume his thirst with my blood, like alcohol to a heroin addict that had been drinking nothing but water for a few years._

I jolted upright, screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't mind myself getting hurt, but if it was Jacob who was going to get hurt, I couldn't stand it. A brief rustle of branches in the tree next to my window caught my attention, and when I went to investigate, there was nothing there. Huh. Maybe I was delusional as well as pregnant. I looked at the clock, and it read 6:00am. I sighed, and decided to prepare for school early. The school day was like torture, slow and painful. Mike kept talking non-stop to me as well, so I occasionally muttered a short response. He seemed to realise my lack of interest, and asked if anything was bugging me, that I looked pale. I shook my head and waited patiently for the day to end. Angela also asked me if anything was wrong, she sounded so worried that I actually When the day finally had ended, I found another text on my phone from Charlie, saying that there was a 'crisis' in Port Angeles, and that he wouldn't be coming back home tonight. Again. At least that saved me from cooking a huge meal. I ate a small salad and an apple, bored. I went up to my bedroom, taking my time on the stairs up. The baby nudged me again, and I put my hand to it and thought, 'Everything's fine.' My hand lingered often towards my phone, debating whether to call Jacob and tell him. In the end I decided not to; I would tell him in person. I thought abut the child in me, whether it was a boy or a girl, what it would look like. I had a feeling that it was a boy. I hoped he would look like Jacob, with no interference from me. Jacob was a masterpiece, a work of art, while I was a hopeless reject. Nightfall gradually came. His face was embossed in my mind, and it hurt to think about him. I felt like I was a robot, going through a daily routine, no emotion inserted. Eat, shower, sleep. The days seemed to be getting slower, dragging on and on, it felt years since I had last saw Jacob instead of two days already, and I already was desperate to see him. After I towel dried my hair, I looked at myself. Now, I was pale, and the light in my eyes had gone. When I was with Jacob, I had light in my eyes, colour in my cheeks, warmth in my soul. Now, that warmth was replaced with a bitter darkness, which I tried to shield away whenever possible. I sighed, and put the towel in the laundry basket, longing for the day when Jake and I were allowed to meet again, I would tell him. Hopefully it would be soon. Tears pricked behind my eyes, and overflowed. I missed Jacob so much. I tried to stop them, thinking of the baby, but they wouldn't stop. I curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees. The baby nudged me, as if to ask what was happening. 'Nothing's wrong. We're fine, we're fine.' I thought to my baby. Wrong. Everything was wrong. I heard a rustle of branches like last night, and I went to see what was wrong. Before I could get off the bed, I saw Jacob's face at the window.


	7. Knowing

"Jake?" I asked, not sure whether I was dreaming or not. I didn't seem to be, for he smiled and asked, "A little help Bells?" I got off the bed, and helped him open the stubborn window, opening it as far as possible, then moving out of the way for him to climb through. Once he was in, and the window was closed, he pulled me against him, and hugged me tightly, kissing me as well. I kissed him back, ecstatic that he was here.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked once he let me talk.

"I need to know what's up with you Bells. You look so pale nowadays. Tell me." He urged, desperation clear in his voice. I took a deep breath, but the words couldn't come out, stuck at my throat.

"I……" I began, unable to finish. I couldn't force it out, as hard as I tired.

"Go on." He urged, stroking my face. I tried once again, but still failed.

"Can you show me?" he asked. I nodded, and stepped back so he could see clearer.

"This might come as a bit of a shock though." I warned.

'Bella, I _need _to know what's going on. I'll be able to handle it, whatever it is." He assured. I took a deep breath, stood so that I was sideways, for him to have a clearer view of my torso, and pulled up my shirt so that my torso was exposed.

"Do you get it?" I asked, hoping he did. He shook his head slowly, a confused expression painted on his face. I sighed, reached out, and put his hand to the baby, waiting for it to nudge. I looked at Jacob, and it did so. Hmm, my heart beat quickened when I looked at him. Jacob felt the baby nudge his hand, and a shocked expression replaced the confused one.

"Bella…Are you…….Pregnant?" he asked quietly. I nodded, waiting for his reaction, wanting to read his expression.

"Whose?" he asked uncertainly. I groaned. Who else?

"Yours. Duh!" I said, shaking my head.

"But, we…only…what?" he asked, half talking to himself.

"It's all going so fast I know." I said, biting my lip. The baby nudged his hand again, as if to back that up.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" he asked, anxious and curious.

"I don't know. You're like, only sixteen Jake and-" I began, cut off by Jacob.

"Yes or no Bella."

"Kinda yes. But you're so young Jake!" I replied, murmuring the first part.

"Bella. The only thing that matters to me is you. I don't care about anything else." He replied, sounding so sure of himself. I bit my lip, and looked at the ground. Jacob took my face and gently pushed it up to face him.

"You want this baby Bella, we can keep it. It's not a federal crime." He said, pulling me towards him, comforting me. Tears started welling up behind my eyelids, and overflowed, but Jake wiped them off.

"You're going to be a great mother Bella." He told me, smiling slightly. I smiled half-heartedly back at him. Suddenly, there was a sharp and stabbing pain in my stomach, and everything turned black.

"Bella!" said Jacob, shaking me slightly. My eyes fluttered open and I tried to sit up, Jacob helping me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly anxious. I nodded, still slightly disoriented. He gently pulled me against him, and kissed my forehead. I bit my lip, worried about the child, and wondering why the pain in my stomach had been so sharp and stabbing. Another tear trickled down my cheek, and I tried to stop them, but failed. Jacob pulled me tight against him for the briefest fraction of a second, then let go, probably acknowledging the fact that he was holding my torso too tight against him.

"Sorry." He said, letting go of me, and wiping the tears off my cheek.

"It's fine" I replied.

"How long have you been pregnant?" he asked, his tone wondering.

"A few days," I replied, sniffing. "It's all going too fast."

He nodded, then his fingers traced along my hand, and he held it tightly.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He'd probably have a seizure if he knew."

"True. He's going to have to know though."

"Yeah." I replied, putting my hand on my stomach, thinking about the baby.

We were both quiet for a while, and Jacob held me close against him again.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" he asked me, entwining my hand closer to his.

"Which would you like?" I asked back.

"I don't mind," He replied, smiling. "It's the child of the most wonderful girl on this planet so either way I wouldn't mind."

I blushed slightly at his compliment, then rested my head on his shoulder and felt his lips press to my hair.

"Are you sure Jake?" I asked.

"100% Bells"

"Really? Because, you're so young-"

He cut me off, "I know what I want in life. I'd give everything up to be with you."

"That's stupid."

He pulled me back so that I could look into his eyes. "Bella, do you have any idea how much I love you? How much I need you; how much you matter to me?" he asked.

I frowned in anguish, couldn't he see that he considered me to be something I wasn't? He misinterpreted my anguish as confusion, sighed and repeated again those 3 words that meant so much to the both of us.

"I love you Bella. So much." He sighed, and clutched me closer again. Then, headlights flashed into my window, illuminating the room.

"Shit, Charlie's back." I said, as cold sweat ran down my neck. He couldn't see Jacob here.

"Bella, do you have your phone?" he asked me hurriedly. I nodded.

"You want this child right?"

I nodded again.

"And you don't want Charlie to know right?"

"If he knew he would get rid of it." I replied, and turned stiff with fear as I heard Charlie unlock the front door.

"Then wait for my message and do as I say." He replied, and with that, he leaped out of my window, and disappeared into the darkness. Then, Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, struggling to keep my voice steady. He came in my room, and sat on the bed next to me.

"What was that noise just now?"

"What noise?" I lied.

"That thumping noise."

"Oh, that. I dropped my book on the floor." I lied smoothly. Who would have thought that I, Bella Swan could actually lie now?

"Oh. Okay, well, goodnight Bells." He said as he went out of my room. I breathed out as soon as he went out, and collapsed on my bed. Then my phone rang, I had a new text from Jacob.

'Do exactly as I say. Tomorrow, go to the nurse and say you're not feeling well at 10:00 sharp. Wait for me outside the school gate, and don't let them call Charlie. Bring your things that you want to keep as well.'

I read the text in confusion, but packed my things into a hand carry bag that fitted in my school bag. I wasn't sure what Jacob was planning, but I sure hoped it worked.

"Mr Varner?" I asked, putting my hand up. He stopped writing on the blackboard and turned around.

"Yes Ms Swan?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling too well, may I go see the nurse?" I asked, trying my best to fake a weak voice.

"And you certainly don't look fine Ms Swan. Run along to the nurse then." He said, and with that, I went to the nurse.

"Not feeling well chicky?" she asked me.

"Not really. May I go home please, I can't concentrate in class."

"Well, let's just see what's the matter with you and-"

"It's fine, I went to the doctor yesterday, and he said that I had a slight fever, and said that I had to stay at home."

"Well why didn't you?" she asked.

"Today we had a Science test! It counted for a third of our grades!" I said, faking a desperate tone.

"Well, go on home then chicky." She said, and smiled.

"Thank you miss." I replied, and went back to class to gather my things and tell Mr Varner that I was to go home. He bid me to get well soon, and then I went out of the class, and as I left the school premises, I saw Jacob with his car outside.

"Hey!" I said, waving.

"Do you want to take your truck?" he asked me.

"Preferably."

"Okay, then follow me wherever I go okay?" he asked, and I nodded and got into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said, and shut the car door. He started his engine, and drove off, me following behind him. We drove for a while, Jacob sometimes driving faster, but then slowing down, remembering my truck's limits. We drove off further away from Forks, until Jacob stopped outside an unfamiliar place, and I gasped.


End file.
